Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Battle Call". Plot (Back at Sonic's house, Sonic and Crash are done making the chili dogs) *Sonic: Ta da! All of them are finished. *Crash: *pour in the meat on the last chili dog* *Sonic: Crash, there's no more. We used every last one of them. We get to the cleaning part later. *Crash: *put the pot on the sink* *Sonic: For now, let's go eat. *Knuckles: Didn't we already ate? *Sonic: Let's eat again with the new friends. Greet them some love and care. *Crunch: Oh yeah, chili dogs are in the house. *Sonic: Real lunch is served. *Tawna: I'm going to have a taste of it. *Coco: Let me try. *Sonic: Everyone gets a chili dog. *Tails: *eat the chili dog* Good. *Coco: *eat the chili dog* Delicious. *Crunch: *eat the chili dog* This taste spicy. *Sonic: Knuckles, did you put that spice sauce on the meat earlier? *Knuckles: I added a few just like hot beans. *Aku Aku: It smell delicious. *Sonic: This is my special day. The beans are just fresh as before. *Crash: It's DA-Lecious. *Amy: What? *Crunch: What did he say? *Crash: It's Da-leecious. *Coco: Delicious? *Crash: Dea-licious! *Sonic: Huh? *Crash: It It DA-Lecious. *Aku Aku: And? *Crash: DE-DE-Dalicious. *Tawna: Crash. It's pronounced Delicious. *Crash: Delicious! *Sonic: Boom. You got it. *Crash: Ha ha ha. *eat his half part of the chili dog* *Aku Aku: We are one big happy group together. *Sonic: Ching. You got that right mask. *Aku Aku: Oh lord. The hedgehog is right. *Sonic: I'm smart. *Amy: Way a go smarty pants. *Sonic: But i have no pants. *Tails: We're just playing with you. *Sonic: Very funny Tails. Very funny. *Tails: What a woozer. *Knuckles: They taste the same just like the other. *Amy: I love the meat part of this. *Tawna: That cheese look dope. *Crunch: Gosh, this dog make me wanna eat it again and again. *Aku Aku: Isn't that too much? *Crunch: No. Why is that? *Aku Aku: You're making it serious. *Crunch: No i'm not. You don't even have a body. *Aku Aku: What?! *Coco: Crunch, don't say that. *Crunch: What is your problem? You got a size problem with that? *Sonic: Come on guys, friends are suppose to have fun, not make fun of people in bodies. *Tails: Sonic, just let it go. *Sonic: Forget it, whatever. You want to make fun, just make fun. *throw the chili dog on the wall* *Amy: Sonic. *Sonic: See. This is what Eggman looks like when he's a chili dog and he fail to cook an enchilada. *Knuckles: Ha ha ha, the sarcastic voice is on! *Sonic: Knuckles. *Knuckles: That does it! Fresh style. (Meanwhile, Shadow, Rouge and E-123 Omega are running to Green Hill Zone to find Sonic's house) *Shadow: Okay. Sonic's house better be somewhere. *Rouge: E-123 Omega, have you found the location of Sonic? *E-123 Omega: We are almost there. His house is about a mile away. *Shadow: Perfect. Now let's steal his chaos emeralds for good. Speed up! (Team Dark dashes to Sonic's house. Back at Sonic's house, Sonic use a paper towel to clean up the mess on the wall.) *Sonic: See? I look like an idiot. *Everyone: *laughing* *Sonic: Not funny. Not funny at all! *Crash: *mock Sonic* *Sonic: And you too Crash Bandicoot. *Crash: *shocked with his mouth closed* *Crunch: Okay, that's enough for now. *Amy: Just mind your owm business. *Crunch: Fine. *Coco: Do you guys have any drinks? *Tails: Yes. We have water. *Aku Aku: Crash just opened the fridge and the water is all packed with bottles. *Sonic: Don't you mean the fridge is packed with water bottles? *Aku Aku: Yes, i can imagine. *Crunch: Get them anytime you like. *Knuckles: I alway needed one. A good taste for us. *Tawna: This is pretty healthy for a drink. *Sonic: You know that i hate sea water. But this water fills up some energy. *Tails: Not every animal can like water. *Sonic: What a load of goosebumps. *Aku Aku: Oh brother. (Meanwhile, Team Dark arrived outside of Sonic's house) *Shadow: Ah, there we are. *Rouge: The house where it is. *E-123 Omega: The chaos emeralds has been found. *Shadow: They're in the garage. *E-123 Omega: Must check the garage. *Rouge: It seem that the garage door isn't open. *E-123 Omega: Let me check and see. *open the garage door* (Sonic and their friends are hearing the noise from the garage) *Sonic: What was that? *Coco: Not again. *Knuckles: Someone must be sneaking to our garage. *Amy: We'll check on those thefts if they're causing any trouble. (At the garage, Team Dark enter the place to look for the chaos emeralds) *Shadow: No sign of those emeralds. *Rouge: Are you blind? They're on the floor. *Shadow: Oh wow. I did see them. *Coco: *open the door* Hey! What are you guys doing? *Shadow: Who is that? *Sonic: Huh? Shadow! *Shadow: Sonic. *Sonic: What are you doing here? *Shadow: We're here to take the emeralds. *Sonic: Oh no you don't. You had enough of stealing today. *Shadow: Ha. That was yesterday. *Sonic: On the 6th of May? *Shadow: That's right. Now we are on the 7th which means i'm ready for my rematch. *Crash: *growls* *Sonic: My new buddy Crash is ready for battle. Bring it on! *Crunch: We're ready for battle. *Aku Aku: Rival battle coming up. *Sonic: Ready or not, here i come. *dash and punch Shadow* *Shadow: Ow. Look what you done. *Sonic: No chaos emerald is going anywhere. *Shadow: *punch Sonic* *Sonic: Ooh, that gotta hurt. *Shadow: Give it all you got. I'm not done with you yet. *Crash: *kick Shadow* *Shadow: Ow, you scumbag fox! *Crash: Grrrr. *Crunch: Okay, let's fight the rest. *Tawna: Bring it on. *Crash: *fight Rogue* *Rouge: The fox is now fighting me! *Crash: Bandi-coot! *Rouge: Bandicoot, whatever. Let's fight. You and me. *Crash: Yaaa! *fight Rouge* *E-123 Omega: Must fight the big bandicoot. *Crunch: Let's go big bot. *E-123 Omega: *fight Crunch* *Crunch: *punch E-123 Omega* *E-123 Omega: Mean strong bandicoot must go down. *Crunch: What did you say about me?! *E-123 Omega: You must be defeated. *Crunch: Come on. *E-123 Omega: Take this! *punch Crunch* *Crunch: Ooh, you big bot. *E-123 Omega: Must be punching! *Crunch: Ahhhhh! *push E-123 Omega to the wall* Monster! *E-123 Omega: Big boy push me. *Crunch: You can't tell me what to do. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble (Chapter 3) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Video game crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff